


Older

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [39]
Category: Brian Pern (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Double Drabble, Gen, Musicians, Prompt Fill, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Its forty years since Brian quit Thotch, and Pat still can’t quite forgive him for that.[Prompt 39 – Older]





	Older

Forty years. It is forty years to the day that Brian quit (because he did quit, which is the bloody cowardly way out) Thotch, springing it on them without warning that he wanted to bugger off and pursue his solo career. And even though it was four whole decades ago, Pat still can’t help but hate Brian for it. After all, they all had aspirations for their solo careers too, but none of the rest of them felt the need to abandon the band to do so. Brian was just selfish, completely bloody selfish.

Things are a lot better now, but Pat still feels that underlying resentment. Because Brian only wanted to come back for the reunion concert when he thought Pat had dementia; literally the only reason he came back was because he thought one of them was going to die soon, and he wanted to make as much money as he could while the band was still whole.

He knows it makes him seem like a bitter old man, but it’s hard to unlearn forty years of resentment. But at least everyone is getting on a bit better now, because he doesn’t know how long Thotch has left.


End file.
